1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle data setting system which acquires various types of data concerning a vehicle and outputs the acquired data to another on-vehicle device and to an output setting method thereof, and specifically relates to a technique to arbitrarily set data outputted from a connecting terminal exclusively used in a specially-equipped vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle data setting system used for electric wiring of a vehicle includes a controller and a plurality of connectors. The vehicle data setting system acquires various types of data concerning the vehicle and outputs the acquired data to other on-vehicle devices connected through the connectors. For example, the vehicle data setting system acquires vehicle speed data, shift position data, and light on/off data and outputs these data to other on-vehicle devices through the connectors and wire harnesses.
In such a vehicle data setting system, the chassis is designed depending on the vehicle type and grade, thus the number of connectors therein is predetermined. Therefore, if it is necessary to add signal wiring used for vehicle data due to the case of changing in design from such a vehicle to a specially-equipped vehicle such as an ambulance, a welfare vehicle, or a cash transport vehicle, rewiring work and the like are required. For example, consider the case of changing in design from a typical van to an ambulance, which needs the capability to send control signals of a siren, a beacon light, and the like. In order to add such signal wiring, it is necessary to perform a work to add electric wiring to the standard product and the like.
Moreover, as a technique to add circuit parts depending on the vehicle type or grade, the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 09-117037 (PTL 1) is known. In PTL 1, circuit parts and output terminals are added by properly stacking and adding wiring boards. Accordingly, the output terminals can be changed by easy operation.
However, the technique disclosed in PTL 1 requires the work of attaching a board and the like to add the circuit parts. The technique of PTL 1 therefore takes a lot of labor for attachment and as well as increases the cost by the attachment work.